Calimport
Calimport was the sprawling capital city of the country of Calimshan. Memnon and Manshaka were close trading partners; Manshaka by sea and Memnon by caravan. Sometimes the local traders made runs that went as far as Luskan. Government Calimshan was ruled by Syl-Pasha Ralan el Pesarkhal, who resided in Calimport. The Syl-Pasha responded to no religion or council; he was the supreme ruler. Immediately below the Syl-Pasha were the Sultans, the princes who ruled over the wards. The ruler of a sabban was called a Sabbalad, and each drudach was directed by a Druzir, the bottom of Calimport's pyramidal administration. Calimport's domestic security forces were the amlakkars, the city watch, who were entitled to arrest any individual who breaks the law or to interrogate suspects. A typical amlakkar carried a scimitar and a buckler and wore studded leather armor. Given the rich local tradition in arcane magic, it was not surprising to find wizards among the ranks of the amlakkars. Most wielded scimitars as well as standard guards and used scrolls of dispel magic and web, sleep bolts, and even wands of ray of enfeeblement. After the rise of Neo Faerun Order however, the city has seen great change. It is no longer ruled by a Syl-Pasha but instead a council consisting of members of all the cities major corporations. Likewise the security forces have exchanged most of their gear for more mechanised equivalents, most guards are warforged. Locations The city is split into four major quaters, each featuring an amount of corporation buildings looming tall over the streets. *Temple and Learning Quater *Market Quater *Dock Quater *Craft Quater History Calimshan was an ancient empire with a history that spanned more than nine millennia and was categorized by sages into 15 periods The First Era of Skyfir In -7800 DR, the noble Djinn Lord, Calim, and his human and halfling slaves arrived in Calimshan, in the area where Calimport would later be founded, and formed the Calim Empire. The slaves built Calimport and were the first inhabitants of the city, forming the culture of Lord Calim. After a flight of dragons leveled Calimport for the first time in its history, Calim went to war by sending them north of the Marching Mountains. After rebuilding Calimport, Calim began a second war against the Marid rogues who had entered the Calim Empire. Calim ultimately sank the Marid city of Ajhuu into the sea. After claiming the land south of the River Agis, Calim negotiated the borders of his kingdom with elves and dwarves. Calim led the Calim Empire into conflict once again upon the arrival of Lord Memnon, an Efreeti who founded Memnonnar north of the River Agis. This era was known as the First Era of Skyfire, beginning in -6500 DR, as Calim represented the sky and Lord Memnon represented fire. During this time, various cities were formed in the Calim Empire and decimated, though many survived the war. The magic of the elves living in Calimshan brought the First Era to an end by using their magic to disembody Calim and Lord Memnon and have their elemental essences bonded to air and earth. It was at this time that the essences of both Calim and Memnon formed the Calim Desert. Hostile Takeovers With Calim gone, the humans and the dwarves rebeled against the last of the Djinn in Calimshan and in -6060 DR ousted the last of the Djinn from Calim's realm. While the dwarves founded High Shantaar, the humans once again rebuilt Calimport. In -1839 DR, the Red Dragon Ylveraasahilisar conquered the human Calim Empire, and the dwarven presence was later wiped out by Duergar. The humans rebeled once again by slaying the dragon in -1726 DR. Human nobles then began hunting elves 26 years later. Relative peace lasted for about three hundred years when another hostile takeover of Calimshan was staged by Beholder kin, who went on to successfully conquer it. By -1050 DR, the Beholder troubled the Calim Empire no longer, but Drow from the Underdark invaded, resulting in The Night Wars. The drow battled against the human clerics ruling the city until the ruler of Calimport, the Syl-Pasha, signed a truce with a Matron Mother following the destruction of the Caliph's Palace. This led to Calimport being known as the City of Rogues during the following Imperial Plague. The Shoon Empire saw the peak of Calishite civilization, more than a thousand years ago. The capital was moved to Shoonach, and Calimport became an almost-deserted city. The undercity (nicknamed Muzad) generated by dozens of fires and collapses, became more powerful than ever during this time. After three centuries, the Qysar burned most of the Muzad before moving back to Calimport. During this time, the Syl-Pashas of Calimport were the Shoon family. The Shoons were cruel Pashas who cared little for the people and were far worse than the Djinn led by Calim. The Murabirs led a revolution against the Shoon Family, abolished slavery and changed the capitol of the Calim Empire to Manshaka. Various tragedies happened following the Murabirs' takeover, including the Moon Plague, which in turn allowed for a group of liches who founded the Twisted Rune to manipulate the Murabirs. Pre-Cataclysm Following the various hostile takeovers by dragons, beholders and liches, a larger threat presented itself, the Black Horde. In 1018 DR, Calimport was weakened by Sapphiraktar the Blue who weakened the Calim Army, allowing it to succumb to the invasion of the Black Horde in 1235 DR. The Black Horde conquered Calimshan, as well as most of the western realms, before the combined forces of Waterdeep, Silverymoon and Baldur's Gate drove off the horde. This event was responsible for the disintegration of the Calim Empire, as Calimport, Memnon and Almraiven became independent city-states. Although Calimport encountered one last goblin war, the time of hostile take-overs was over, and the only threats to the city were invading drow from the Forest of Mir. In the time leading up to the Cataclysm, Calimport was ruled by various Thieves' Guilds, the two most prominent being those of Pasha Pook and Pasha Basadoni, both of whom had employed Artemis Entreri. Second Era of Skyfire When Calim was freed from his imprisonment, so too was Lord Memnon. This led to Calim retaking Calimport, while Lord Memnon would take the self-titled Memnon. In Calimport, the Windsouled took over and made all other races--including humans--slaves, forcing them to participate in gladiatorial games. Led by Marod el Arahapan, the Windsouled Genasi pledged themselves to the Djinn. This led the Djinn to view the Genasi as children; the Earthsouled Genasi formed the low caste of the Genasi hierarchy, and the Firesouled Genasi became outlaws for pledging themselves to Lord Memnon. Rise of the Genasi In 1450 DR the Second Era of Skyfire came to a close with both Calim and Lord Memnon disappearing, but the Djinn of Calimport wished to bring Calim back to Calimport in order to invade both Memnon and Almraiven. The Djinn Shahrokh took over as the vizier to Pasha Marod el Araphan. Marod began looking for his son, Cephas, in a plan hatched by Shahrokh to bring Calim back to the Prime Material Plane to start the Third Era of Skyfire. Cephas killed Marod, bringing an end to Shahrokh's plans. Shahrokh, however, began looking for a book that would free Calim. Sharokh's search for the book is currently ongoing, and it is unclear as of now if he has succeeded, failed or is still looking. Post-Cataclysm After the Cataclysm and the loss of magic, Calimport began focusing its efforts on technology and engineering, and quicly became pioneers in machinary. With the rise of technology throughout Calimshan and the cities it trades with, researchers and inventors began forming companies learn from eachother and also protect their designs. Corporations began to compete on a competative level, and many smaller companies were absorbed, until a new bright mind would appear and win the hearts of the public. After some years these corporations would sign a treaty preventing them from being too hostile to each other, and instead encourage competative growth. This whas when the Neo Faerun Order was founded. Calimport2.jpg|Calimport